tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Collection Book
There are currently a total of 30 species of animals in Tiny Farm, with the exceptions of special animals and event animals. Each of these species comes in a variety of 3 colors. What are they for? *'Collect them!' They make your farm more lively and are collectible! Collecting all the animals in the game is one of the deepest challenges. *'Master them!' Animals can be "Mastered" through feeding and giving them Love. Each color of animal in each species has a Mastery Level of up to 5, and you gain rewards for each Mastery Level they gain. *'Grow them!' All animals have a feeding time, which varies between each animal. When an animal is fed, you gain Experience and Gold. In addition, they will also grow from babies into adults between level 1-3. Animals have a maximum level of 100. (Previously was 101) *'Breed them!' Animals can be bred together to make new animals! At level 1, animals are babies and cannot breed, but at level 2 they are considered young adults and are able to breed for the rest of their lives. Normal Animals All animals in this section can either be purchased from the Animal Shop, purchased from the Ranger's Cabin, or obtained from non-event quests. All Normal Animals give Mastery Level rewards as shown on the table below: A few things to note about purchasing animals: *The Ranger's Cabin allows you to purchase all animals in this section for half the price of the Animal Shop, or half the price of what is listed here. *Ranger will only charge gold to get animals that normally cost bells. *You can use your Collection page to repurchase animals you already have found at a discount from the Animal Shop. However, all tier 3 animals cost bells to repurchase, and all animals that cost bells in the Shop will still cost bells and not have a discount. Additionally, all animals that cannot be found in the Shop will also cost bells. You can usually get the next color of the animal by breeding two of the previous colors together. Different species have different chances of this, however. More info on this in the breeding page. If any players have pictures of an animal species, please feel free to post it with its appropriate color! 'Sheep' Cost: 500 Gold, Level 1 required. 'Chicken' Cost: 300 Gold, Level 3 required. * White chicken is theoretically the fastest gold-earning animal in the game if always fed on time. 'Pig' Cost: 1,500 Gold, Level 4 required 'Dairy Cow' Cost: 2,750 Gold, Level 6 required. 'Bighorn Sheep' Cost: 15 Bells Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Sheep. Ranger cost: ??? Gold 'Spotted Pig' Cost: 4,000 Gold, Level 8 required 'Leghorn' Cost: 6,500 Gold, Level 10 required 'Cow' Cost: 9,500 Gold, Level 12 required 'Rabbit' Cost: 9,500 Gold, Level 13 required 'Horse' Cost: 11,250 Gold, Level 14 required 'Hampshire' Cost: 50 Bells, Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Spotted Pigs. Ranger cost: ??? Gold 'Highlander' Cost: 14,750 Gold, Level 16 required 'Long-Tailed Cock' Cost: 65 Bells, Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Leghorn Chickens. Ranger cost: ??? Gold 'Bearded Pig' Cost: 17,000 Gold, Level 18 required 'Zebra' Cost: 21,500 Gold, Level 20 required 'Spotted Rabbit' Cost: 25,000 Gold, Level 22 required 'Hare' Cost: 30 Bells, Level 1 required. Can also be attained as a reward for having all 3 Rabbits. Ranger cost: ??? Gold 'Reindeer' Cost: 5,000 Gold, Level 1 required 'Sika Reindeer' Cost: 75 Bells, Level 1 required Ranger cost: ??? Gold 'Brown Bear' Cost: 27,500 Gold, Level 24 required 'Polar Bear' Cost: 145 Bells, Level ??? required Ranger cost: ??? Gold 'Striped Bear' Cost: 30,000 Gold, Level 26 required 'Penguin' Cost: 32,500 Gold, Level 28 required 'Ninja Penguin' Cost: 150 Bells, Level 1 required Ranger cost: ??? Gold 'Brows Penguin' Cost: 35,000 Gold, Level 30 required 'Emperor Penguin' Cost: 175 Bells | 26500 Gold 87.5hrs from Rangers 44 Bells for instant, Level 1 required Ranger cost: ??? Gold 'Alpaca' Cost: 37,500 Gold, Level 32 required 'Boar' (Not in Animal Shop, can be attained from Ranger's Cabin for 4,000 Gold) 'Unicorn' (Not in Animal Shop, can be attained from Ranger's Cabin for 120,000 Gold) 'Squirrel Rabbit ' (Not in Animal Shop, can be attained from Ranger's Cabin for 90,000 Gold) ''Event Animals These animals were given away during specific events, and are generally no longer available as they are not available in the Animal Shop or Ranger's Cabin. They may become available again during specific events. For example, the Witch Sheep was recently available in an event, and all of these animals are currently obtainable through the Mysterious Eggs. For event animals, they are each different species instead of different colors, and are listed as such. 'Halloween' A black sheep with red horns and a gold halo over its head, a skeleton pig and a green horse with a zombie appearance. *Given out by breeding any pigs during the Halloween event. A later event also offered Witch Sheep from breeding any sheep. Currently only available from Mysterious Egg. 'Valentine's Day' The Valentine's day animals look like a pink cow with dark pink hearts on it and a yellow bow on its head, a pink horse with a yellow party hat, and a yellow rabbit with a pink heart balloon attached to its tail. *Given out by breeding any cows during the Valentine's event. Currently only available from Mysterious Egg. 'Easter' A sheep with a halo and a glow and a holy pegasus. *During the event, breeding any type of Sheep together had a chance to give birth to an Angel Sheep. It is also obtainable from the Easter Egg and Mysterious Egg. *Only obtainable from the Easter Egg or Mysterious Egg. 'Spring' A white deer with flowery antlers and a white rabbit with flowers on its ears. *During the event, breeding any type of Reindeer or Sika Reindeer together had a chance to give birth to a Spring Flower Deer. It is also found from the Mysterious Egg sometimes. *The Spring Flower Rabbit can be obtained by breeding Rabbits, Spotted Rabbits, Hares, or Squirrel Rabbits of any color. It is also found from the Mysterious Egg sometimes. 'Cinco De Mayo' A little baby chick that wears a beanie hat. *During the event, breeding any type of Chickens together has a chance to give birth to a Little Baby Chick. It is also obtainable from the Mysterious Egg. *Note that the Gold gain is actually higher than other 1-hour animals. This is one of the fastest gold-gaining animals in the game, second only to the White Chicken. Eggs Eggs are special. They use up an animal slot just like an animal on your barn, but after being "fed" once, they hatch and turn into another animal. What kind of animal an egg can give you depends on the type of egg. 'Easter Egg' Cost: 10 Bells Hatches into a random animal, including the other Easter animals. This egg was given out and sold in the Animal Shop during the Easter event. It is currently not available. 'Mysterious Egg' Cost: 10 Bells Hatches in 1 minute into a random animal, including the Easter animals, Spring Flower Deer, and Little Baby Chick. This egg was introduced during the Spring event and is currently available in the Animal Shop. 'Penguin Egg' Cost: 32,500 Gold, Level 28 required. A baby penguin. It is exactly the same as any other baby animal and you can do anything to it except breed it. The egg color does not change, however, the game will notify you of the color if it is your first time breeding that color. Special Animals These animals are not shown in the in-game Collection database and are not considered event animals. 'Panda' Made by breeding a Turquoise Bear with a Black Polar Bear. 'Phoenix''' Ben the Sheep mentions early in the game that it is a rare find from the Ranger. Otherwise, there is no information currently on the Phoenix species. Please help input information! Category:Animals